Foto
by omjjjjuunmen
Summary: Foto-foto yang banyak menyimpan cerita dan kenangan, serta sebuah foto yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. -Sorry, stuck at summary./ Mind to read? and review?


A **Z**oro**R**obin Fanfict

**One Piece** belong to** Eiichiro Oda**

As usual; Typo.

.

.

.

Enjoy!^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Foto**

_—Lolu Aithera—_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Wanita itu mengambil sebuah album foto yang lumayan besar yang tersusun rapi diraknya. Lalu ia duduk dengan perlahan disebuah sofa—yang terdapat buku-buku bacaannya dan mulai membuka album itu. Tangan kanannya lalu mengelus perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar. Ia ingin memberitahu calon anaknya ini kehidupannya sewaktu ia kecil.

Foto pertama menunjukkan seorang gadis kecil yang cantik bersama ibu dan ayahnya. Gadis kecil itu berambut raven, yang kini sudah menjadi seorang istri dan calon ibu, ya, dirinya.

"Itu nenek dan kakekmu, sayang..." Ucapnya sambil mengelus perutnya perlahan dan memandang foto ibu dan ayahnya.

Ia sangat merindukan mereka. Sudah tiga bulan ia tidak mengunjungi orang tuanya. Sekarang, rambut ibunya yang dari dulu sudah putih, mungkin menjadi tambah putih. Lalu rambut ayahnya yang berwarna hitam sudah ditumbuhi oleh rambut-rambut berwarna keperakan.

Tangannya kemudian membalik lembaran album itu. Foto dirinya memakai baju sekolah dasar, saat ia pertama kali masuk sekolah. Kemudian matanya pindah kefoto dihalaman selanjutnya. Lalu menampakkan seorang gadis yang sama, diapit seorang gadis berambut oranye dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Mereka adalah temanku, sayang. Gadis cantik berambut oranye bernama Nami, dan anak laki-laki tampan itu bernama Sanji..." Ucapnya lagi sambil mengelus perutnya.

Ia kembali membalik lembaran album itu. Foto selanjutnya menampakkan dirinya sedang bermain bersama Nami dan Sanji lagi, tapi ditambah dengan seorang gadis berambut biru dan anak laki-laki berambut keriting dan berhidung panjang. Foto dihalaman selanjutnya masih menampakkan orang-orang yang sama. Tetapi mereka semua sedang tersenyum dan menatap kamera.

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Gadis berambut biru itu bernama Vivi dan anak laki-laki berambut keriting itu bernama Ussop. Aku sangat merindukan saat itu..."

Ia kembali membalik lembaran album itu. Foto dirinya saat ia lulus sekolah dasar. Ia memakai sebuah topi dan jubah hitam yang sedikit terlihat kebesaran ditubuhnya. Foto selanjutnya juga menampakkan dirinya masih dengan pakaian yang sama, hanya saja ditambah dengan Nami, Vivi, Sanji, dan Ussop.

Lalu dibaliknya lembaran album itu lagi. Menampakkan dirinya memakai seragam_ Grand Line_ _junior high school_, yang merupakan sekolah lanjutan yang terkenal di Negara Grand Line. Foto disebelahnya juga masih menampakkan dirinya dengan balutan pakaian yang sama, ditambah dengan Nami, Vivi, Sanji, Ussop—yang satu sekolah lagi dengannya, dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan mempunyai bekas luka dimata kirinya.

"Sayang, perkenalkan teman baruku sekaligus _leader _kami, Luffy..." Ucapnya sambil mengelus perutnya dan teringat akan sesuatu.

Saat itu, Luffy bercerita kalau ia punya sahabat yang sewaktu sekolah dasar pindah ke Negara lain. Mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersahabat sejak mereka dilahirnya—kata Luffy, dan membuat semua yang mendengarnya memasang wajah kau-ini-bodoh-atau-polos. Dan rencananya sahabatnya itu akan pindah kesekolah ini tidak akan lama lagi.

Tangan mulusnya kembali membalik lembaran album itu. Foto itu menampakka dirinya sedang membaca sebuah buku sejarah—yang halamannya cukup tebal, dikamarnya dulu. Kamar bercat ungu dan coklat, dengan suasana yang sangat _cozy_. Matanya beralih kepada foto yang berada dihalaman selanjutnya. Masih foto dirinya dengan buku yang sama pula, tapi dengan tempat berbeda—dibawah pohon Maple ditaman dekat rumahnya.

"Kau tahu, sayang... Aku menemukan cinta pertamaku dibawah pohon Maple ini..." Ucapnya sambil mengelus perutnya lagi dan tersenyum—lengkap dengan semburan merah yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Ingatannya kembali kemasa lalu. Saat dimana ia untuk sekian kalinya membaca dibawah pohon Maple ini. Tapi saat itu, ada yang berbeda, rumput yang ia duduki terasa hangat, seakan-akan seseorang telah mendudukinya tadi. Dan disebelahnya, terdapat sebuah foto polaroid yang menampakkan seorang anak laki-laki berambut hijau sedang memegang pedang kayu dan baju kendo, mungkin? Anak laki-laki itu sedang tidak melihat kearah kamera. Matanya tajam dan sebuah seringai terlukis diwajahnya.

Ia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu. Tapi dengan melihat fotonya, hatinya langsung berdesir dan semburat merah tertera dipipinya yang halus—dan ia tidak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Hingga pada suatu hari, Luffy mengenalkan sahabat lamanya yang sudah kembali kepadanya dan teman-temannya. Saat itulah ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya—secara langsung. Dan itu malah membuatnya—entah kenapa merasa gugup...

Dan berdebar-debar.

"Kau tahu, sayang... Saat pertama bertemu, sifatnya sangat ketus, terutama padaku. Tapi setelah beberapa lama kami mengenal dan menjadi sahabat, dia selalu ada untuk melindungiku—selalu ada untukku...Sampai sekarang." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang tidak bisa lepas dari bibirnya. Mengingat saat-saat itu merupakan suatu kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

Tangannya lalu mengambil sebuah buku yang berada disebelahnya—yang paling atas. Lalu membuka halamannya secara acak dan mengambil sesuatu dari halaman tersebut. Sebuah foto polaroid yang sama seperti belasan tahun yang lalu—terawat dengan baik karena sama sekali tidak ada kecatatan sejak foto itu pertama kali diambilnya.

Ditunjukkan foto itu kepada calon anaknya, dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Ia terlalu senang melihatnya—mengingatnya. Terlalu banyak hal indah yang terjadi saat itu. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang tidak mungkin ia lupakan. Terlalu banyak keajaiban yang terjadi, yang membuatnya bisa seperti sekarang. Yang membuat mereka—

"Aku pulang, Robin..."

Robin teralihkan dari lamunannya. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dan atletis—juga berwajah tampan, menghampirinya dan mengecup lembut keningnya. Lalu ia berpindah dan mengecup perutnya yang sudah membesar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tidak nakal 'kan selama aku tidak ada?" tanyanya pada calon anak mereka yang masih berada diperut Robin, sambil mengusap-usapnya pelan.

Lelaki itu kemudian duduk disebelah Robin dan membiarkan istri yang sangat dicintainya itu bersandar dibahunya. Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang dipegang istrinya itu, dan mengambilnya tanpa meminta persetujuan pemiliknya—Robin.

Alis lelaki itu mengkerut. "Foto ini—

"Cinta pertamaku..." ucap Robin dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya. Diangkatnya kepala dan ditatapnya lelaki yang sudah setahun menjadi suaminya ini. Menikmati raut kekagetan yang tertera diwajah suaminya itu, yang kemudian membarikan sebuah seringai untuknya.

"Ini yang dulu kau bilang padaku? Kau jatuh cinta pada bocah laki-laki difoto yang bahkan belum kau temui?" tanyanya, lengkap dengan seringai dibibirnya.

Robin mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. "Aku sudah bertemu dengannya sehari setelah aku menemukan foto ini. Aku menyimpannya tanpa ada seseorang yang tahu."

"Tsk. Aku mencarinya belasan tahun dan ternyata benda ini ada padamu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali. Sungguh ironi." Balasnya sarkastik, tapi seringai tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

Robin menyandarkan kembali kepalanya dibahu suaminya. "Aku sengaja menyimpannya dan berharap kau akan mencariku untuk foto ini, Zoro. Apa aku salah?"

"Ya, Kau salah. Tanpa foto ini, aku sudah pasti akan mencarimu." Ucap Zoro lalu mengecup kening Robin dengan lembut, sambil membawa istrinya itu kedalam pelukannya.

_Halaman terakhir dari album foto itu terbuka dan menampakkan sebuah foto gadis berambut raven yang sedang tertidur dibahu seorang anak laki-laki berambut hijau, dibawah pohon maple._

_._

_._

_._

The End.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Lolu's Note_**

Hallo!

Udah lama banget gak bikin oneshot dan akhirnya jadi malah aneh begini. Yah, silahkan salahkan aku. Sekalian curhat, ini adalah oneshot tercepat yang aku bikin. Cuma 2 jam dan udah selesai~ yohohoho makanya gak aneh kalo hasilnya amburadul gini. -_-.

Neh, ini juga bukan berarti aku udah bebas sih -_-. Tapi aku kangen banget sama Ffn dan akhirnya mutusin nulis. Jadi...begitu. Maaf kalo ceritanya abal banget, mudah ditebak, dan mungkin idenya pasaran. Lolu minta maaf sangat! *sujud* Flame allowed kok, minna-san... *pasrah*

_So, mind to review, my beloved readers?_


End file.
